


Beast Wars Drabbles

by Databuffer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Databuffer/pseuds/Databuffer
Summary: Just a collection of my short Beast Wars stuff. Usually warm ups, or sudden bursts of inspiration.Pairings and summaries in chapter 1.





	1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

 

 

[**Chapter 1:** Adoration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916840/chapters/45107611#workskin)

Dinobot/Optimus Primal | Mature | Words: 243

Fluff, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Cultural Differences

 

Dinobot is caught up in an intimate moment with Optimus and how... gentle Maximals are.

 

* * *

 

[**Chapter 2:** Celebrate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916840/chapters/45108235)

Depth Charge/Rampage | General Audiences | Words: 532

Alcohol use, Pre-Canon

 

Protoform: X is finally captured, and, for once, in a good mood, Depth Charge decides to celebrate a bit.

 

* * *

 

 

[**Chapter 3:**  Fight Me!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916840/chapters/45660391)

Rampage & Quickstrike | General Audiences | Words: 697

Canon-Typical Violence

 

Rampage is waiting for Depth Charge to show up, when he is interrupted by Quickstike. Demanding a fight. Rampage indulged him, to an extent.

 

* * *

 

[**Chapter 4:** Nuisance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916840/chapters/48046342)

Depth Charge/Rampage, Rampage & Quickstrike | General Audiences| Words: 981

Fluff, Sibling Dynamics, Bullying

 

Quickstrike got in the way of some quality time, and thus, must suffer. 

 

 

 


	2. Adoration

Dinobot lowered himself onto Optimus. Taking him in one smooth, calculated motion, until he was flush atop Optimus’ lap, all the while, the mech looked up at him like he was the moon, the stars, and his everything. He whispered a soft ‘I love you’ under his breath, and Dinobot nearly choked out a surprised cough at that.

The Maximal-ness of it all was… strange. 

Those hands, settled onto his hips, roving upwards in cautious motions, were soft upon his form. They weren’t possessive and harsh, trying to bend him into submission, or lay claim to his form, they were loving in the most fragile of ways. Every exploring touch was praise. Every gentle caress was pure adoration.

The noises Optimus made were so very vulnerable. A low, surprised moan. Whispering calls of his partner’s name. Begging for more, and begging for him. There was no vying for dominance, or demeaning orders, that demanded more and implied weakness in the same breath. Just awe, and excitement that no Predacon he’d ever known would ever display so freely in the berth, without an ulterior motive. 

This was trust.

This was love…

Dinobot leaned down to take a rough, passionate kiss from him, but Optimus met him first. Smothering Dinobot’s intentions with his unique brand of worship. Taking him with a warm embrace, and a tender brush of the lips that utterly melted him despite his efforts.

Perhaps Dinobot liked the Maximal way, after all.


	3. Celebrate

Capturing Protoform: X had been a long, arduous process. Several years in pursuit, and here he was. Sitting at the helm of his personal ship, content knowing that Rampage was perfectly secure in the cabin. It was a sort of relief he hadn’t known since… before Omicron. It was an alien feeling now. An urge to reward himself for a job well done that had him digging through a small cabinet of stashed engex. 

Most of it were hard drinks. Stuff that wasn’t exactly purchased with a nice night, or morning in mind. However towards the back, he found a rather nostalgic bottle. It was a fancy shade of green, that had a slight glow to it. Aged to about a milenia, and distilled on some far off organic planet. It was ridiculous, and probably expensive as the pit. Hence why it remained in his cabinet for so long. 

Well, if he didn’t drink it now, then when?

He popped the bottle, and grabbed two glasses, only to hesitate. A glass and a plastic cup seemed better. A plastic cup couldn’t be used as a weapon. With everything in hand, he headed off to the cabin. Pouring them slowly as he walked. Humming to himself as he went. 

The second the door opened, X’s eyes locked onto him. Green eyes wide with interest and curiosity. 

“What’s that?” came the question immediately. 

“Engex.” He stated. “Its unbecoming to drink alone, and considering this will be our last night together…” he trailed off. Gesturing to the cups as he handed the plastic one to X. 

“Aw, how generous of you, fins. So, what is the occasion? Has the High Council finally found some way to kill me? Is there a shiny new prison colony to put me in?” X questioned jovally as he reached through the bars of his cell to grab the plastic cup full of engex passed to him. All the while cautious of the dangerous voltage coursing through the metal of his cage. ‘Ooh, or is this poison I wonder… clever.” 

“I wish.” Depth Charge answered bluntly. “No, no breakthroughs on that front that I’ve heard… but I’ll keep you posted if I find some way to silence your spark.” 

The security officer pulled over his chair, and sat down with his glass. Careful to place himself out of reach of X’s claws. X had been known to take such opportunities just for the laugh. 

“Well, you’re certainly in a good mood.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’m finally locking you up for good. I’m glad to be rid of you.” 

X chucked lowly to himself, and tilted his head in an almost patronizing manner.  
“Are you sure?” He punctuated the statement by pouring some of the drink into his mouth. The vertical jaws, and lack of lips made it difficult, but it seemed he was used to it. Definitely not used to the engex, judging by the quiet cough, and look of surprise, but used to his unfortunately forged faceplate. 

“-and what is that supposed to mean?” Depth Charge probed, a hint of hostility on his tone.

“Oh, lots of things my friend. Lots of things. But never mind that. Celebrate.”


	4. Fight Me!

Rampage was looking out at the ocean.

 

In the absence of orders, or a fight, he would usually seek out a nice, sandy spot to lay down and take a nap to at least kill some time, however now was a bit different. He’d certainly found a nice spot to bask in the sun for a few hours, but Rampage wasn’t all too keen on risking that just yet.

 

Depth Charge hadn't been spotted yet today. It was only a matter of time before the manta launched an assault - as he always did - and Rampage of course was not too keen on that happening with others around. So, he was making himself bait. Signal dampeners down. Luring the hunter to perhaps the most ideal backdrop for their battle. The shore allowed them both quite a lot of maneuverability and options - he almost shuddered in anticipation of what tricks it would tempt his playmate into pulling - but most importantly, it was far, far away from their bases. This was their game. Only theirs. An interloper simply would not do.

 

Rampage caught a blur of motion to his left. A bright yellow-blue streak, and in a moment, his cannon was summoned from subspace, and his faceplate had twisted into his best approximation of a gleeful smile. The smile vanished as quickly as it had come upon noticing that the figure he’d attempted to hold at missile-point was not Depth Charge, and was in fact the… fuzor…  he lowered his cannon. Lining it up with the far smaller form.

 

“Fight me.” Quickstike ordered with his usual fiery zeal. Utterly unphased by the launcher. He hadn’t even flinched with the suddenness it had been thrust into his face. Infuriating…

 

Rampage sighed.

 

Then Rampage huffed indignantly as the situation set in further.

 

“You shouldn’t be here.” Rampage accused. Leaning forward to press his weapon’s barrel against the scorpion’s neck cabling. Again… not even a flicker of anxiety from his spark. Just excitement. He put a claw on the trigger. Seriously considering acting on the threat, “I’m waiting for Depth Charge, and the last thing I want is you scuttling underfoot, fuzor,” _or slowing me down with poison_ he wanted to add, but such a statement was almost an admission of weakness.

 

“Aw… com’on now! It’ll be fast, promise ya!” Rampage let out a single laugh at the truth of the statement. The truth the scorpion likely hadn’t even grasped yet. “Then I’ll be outta yer… yer mandibles and uh - yeah, and then you can beat the slag outta yer pal all alone!” Quickstrike said. Nodding, as if pleased with his own wording.

 

“A short fight, you say?” Rampage could barely hold back his own amusement.

 

“Uh-huh! You heal back up before yer pal even shows, then I’m gone -“ He made a whistling noise with his… lack of mouth “- just like that!” Rampage squinted for a moment. Wondering how he could manage the sound with his intake cover but just shook his head clean of the curiosity.

 

“Alright. I accept. A quick fight.” Rampage pulled his cannon back, and Quickstrike threw his arms into the air, in the purest form of joy Rampage had ever seen.

 

“Yeehaw! Alright, so we each take 12 paces then turn around and -”

 

Rampage lashed out with his claws with enough speed to put the fuzor and his namesake to shame. Latching around his throat, and lifting.

 

“Wh - what the slag?!”

 

Rampage lifted him to about head height, smiling once more, then tossed him straight upwards in a lazy throw that honestly sent the small mech soaring. A few poison rounds got fired off in rapid succession. They burned into the sand and rocks around him.

 

“WHAT?! NO NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO ON THE SIGNAL!!” Quickstrike shouted out as he flailed. Still no fear. Only annoyance.

 

Rampage looked up at Quickstrike appraisingly, as he fell. Squinting and eyeing the distance before he swung his launcher up. The side of his barrel meeting the scorpion’s chestplate with an energon chilling crack, sending Quickstrike flying out of sight with a comical scream.

 

Rampage cackled.

 

“A quick fight indeed, friend!” The crab called out after him, before cursing himself for the word choice.


	5. Nuisance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: just something fun. Don’t think too hard about the timeline, idk either.  
> (Rampage has a big brother dynamic with Quickstrike, you can’t change my mind.)

Rampage yawned, and stretched. Still groggy from recharge, as he ambled through their home, lured along by the pull of Depth Charge’s spark.

It thrummed slowly through their bond, awake, and alert, but calm. It was so rare for Depth Charge to be so at ease, and Rampage wanted nothing less than to savor it fully. He wanted to find him, and curl up with his head on his bonded’s lap, bask in the warmth of such pleasant emotions, and fall back to recharge just like that.

He gave a happy hum at the thought, and soon found himself standing in the living room.

Depth Charge was sitting on their couch. An untouched energon cube beside him, a dimly lit datapad in hand. His attention fixated on some article Rampage didn’t care enough to read, from over his shoulder. The picture at the top of a space station was enough for him to lose interest.

Rampage rounded the couch quickly, eager to take the seat beside his Depth Charge, only for Quickstrike to abruptly scamper underfoot, nearly tripping the crab. As if to add insult to injury, he proceeded to throw himself into the spot Rampage had been eyeing up.

Remote in hand. He activated the viewscreen, changing it from the atmospheric analysis frequency, to one of his tapes. One of the obnoxiously loud, alien recreation of Earth’s old cowboy movies that the scorpion was so obsessed with for some reason. Why? Rampage couldn’t fathom. They were atrocious.

“Lower that.” Depth Charge ordered from his datapad, without as much as looking up.

Rampage growled his frustration, and marched up to the smaller mech, as soon as he caught his balance.

“I’m tryin, but ‘Page is blockin’ the thingy!” Quickstrike grumbled. “Move!! I’m missin it!!”

“You move.” Rampage challenged.

“No, you move!” Quickstrike spat right back. Going as far as to stand up on the seat, to his full height, as if that would intimidate Rampage into backing down. The scorpion still didn’t even come up past the crab’s chest plate.

“Just move, Rampage.” the fishbot followed up with a sigh, again, not even sparing a glance.

There was a moment of silence. Occupied by the two predacons glaring at each other, then -

“Why, of course.” Rampage agreed, his voice far too cordial. The tone finally got Depth Charge’s attention, just in time to watch the giant mech turn, and unceremoniously drop himself onto Quickstrike with a crunch.

Depth Charge snorted. Rampage looked over at him, his face alight with amusement, and satisfaction.

Quickstrike on the other hand, hardly amused. He was utterly trapped under the giant mech’s bulk. Only his head, and arms were visible. His snake arm was trying to twist, to bite at his back, from where it poked out. The other, futilely trying to shove the crab off of him.

“AGHHHHHHH” Quickstrike informed them. Trashing.

Rampage leaned back. Further squashing the small predacon.

“AAAAGGHHHH” Quickstrike reiterated, incase he hadn’t been heard.

“Hm. You hear something?” Rampage asked. Voice as even as if he were simply discussing weather.

Depth Charge brought a hand to his mask, clearly trying to compose himself, though his shoulders were still subtly shaking with barely contained laughter.

“Not a thing.” He decided to play along.

“JUST YOU WAIT! I’M GONNA KICK YOUR KEISTER WHEN I GET OUT!” The scorpion promised.

Rampage didn’t break eye contact with Depth Charge (which seemed to only make it harder for the manta to restrain his laughter)

“I think we need to get a new couch. This one’s sharp, and lumpy.” Rampage voiced his concern, as the small mech resorted to banging on the crab’s backplates. It kind of hurt, but he was hardly going to show that, when he had already made it this far with his little game.

“I CAN’T SEE, I CAN’T SEE! WHATS HAPPENING?” Quickstrike called out. Now twisting to attempt and peak out from around the crab’s bulk.

Oh right. The show.

Rampage squinted at the screen. It was just walking.Twangy music accompanying it. A human in all black riding a white animal. Beside him, some species Rampage had never come across in his travels. Four armed, green skinned. Also riding.

“Oh, the human in black outfit shot the alien 8 times. The alien looks quite dead now. “ Rampage supplied.

“NOOOOO!” Quickstrike wailed. Banging on Rampage a bunch, before falling still again. “I was rootin’ for him…” he uttered in defeat

“Quite gory. They must have hit major fuel lines, or something. There’s so much blood…” Depth Charge supplied, with a quiet chuckle. Now, looking just as amused as Rampage.

“He’s still writhing. Oh! He still has the gun, I think he’s going to -”

“Ouch! That has to hurt…”

“I thought that could kill an organic…”

Still walking.

“NO! LET ME UP, LET ME SEE!!!”

“Fine, fine, if it’s that important to you…” Rampage conceded. Lifting up just enough to grant Quickstrike freedom.

The scorpion pulled himself out quickly. His legs still utterly flattened, but he was undeterred, as he yanked himself up. Climbing up over Rampage’s shoulder to see what he’s missed which was - lo and behold, nothing.

They were still just walking.

“What?! I thought you said Ten Gun Dan died?!”

Depth Charge and Rampage glanced to each other.

“You missed the resurrection scene. You took too long.” Depth Charge supplied, nudging Rampage.

Quickstrike looked between the two. Wide eyed. His spark churned as if he was legitimately mourning.

“Yes, the resurrection scene.” Rampage agreed. “They had to… wind back time, but now his… animal… is possessed.”

“No…” first in disbelief. “NO!” then in shock. Quickstrike seemed to forget all about wanting to fight. He just climbed over, taking a seat between the two larger mechs. Watching utterly enraptured. “Does Kevin know?”

“Er… No. Kevin does not.” How long could they get away with this..?

“This is the best episode ever…”


End file.
